


Broken on the Inside

by Depressed_Demigod



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_Demigod/pseuds/Depressed_Demigod
Summary: Percy has always been told how lucky he is. How amazing his life is. But under all the layers of humor and sarcasm lies something stronger, something sadder. When an unexpected guest shows up, Percy will discover the true meaning of broken. Sorry, I’m not good at summaries.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan and I will never be. I wish I owned these amazing characters, but sadly I don’t. Thanks for your creativity, Rick.

Additional Note: Yes, I know this is a cliche fanfic and everyone does it, but I don’t care. If people like it, I’m going to do it. Also sorry if Percy seems really depressed. I’ll reveal why later :)

Chapter 1

Percy’s PoV

The water rippled. Percy was sitting at the edge, throwing stones. He was by himself, which felt strange, considering he was always near Annabeth or his friends. 

He was glad for the peace, though.

He could finally have some time with his thoughts. The lake was reflecting the orange and pink sky, the sun sinking behind the hills. Bubbles popped on the surface of the lake, and Percy froze. 

“Hello?” he said to air. No answer. “Hello?” he repeated, more clear this time. He still got no reply. “Oh well...” he trailed off, going back to stone-skipping. As he threw his 27th rock, he remembered something. He had few memories of her, but an image of a girl appeared in his head. 

She was tall, with dirty blonde hair and olive green eyes. The oddest thing about her was the blue tips on her hair. It was in a messy ponytail, but she managed to pull it off. 

This was weird, because he hadn’t seen her in 10 years. 10 long, painful years. He remembered how she blew up the bus on that 3rd grade field trip. They laughed when they told their mom the story. Percy remembered how she grabbed his arms tightly, and told him she had to leave. 

She said she wish she didn’t have to, but it was the only way. She said something about an army, and how she would see him again. That was the last Percy saw of his twin sister, Lorelei.

The bubbles popped again, and Percy jerked his head to his left. He could have sworn he saw a girl under the surface, but shook the thought. 

It was his mind messing with him. 

Surely Lorelei was dead.

The bubbles continued, and that only spiked Percy’s curiosity. He was about to jump into the water when a snap sounded from behind him. The bubbles stopped, and the shadow in the water disappeared. 

“Percy? Are you okay?” a soft female voice said. He turned around and saw Annabeth. “Yeah, I’m fine,” Percy lied. He had to. If he told them the truth, then they would start to worry. The best he could do is stuff down his feelings, and keep them locked away where nobody can see them. 

He learned quickly humor and sarcasm was a good way to hide pain. “What’s up?” Percy asked, standing up.  
“Leo’s buries to his neck in sand,” Annabeth said. Percy grabbed her hand and they walked out of his spot. “Sounds pretty accurate.”  
“Why weren’t you there? I’d have thought you would have joined in on the fun,” Annabeth looked him in the eyes, her face full of concern. “I didn’t know we were burying people alive,” Percy lied again.

“I guess so...” Annabeth trailed off, looking at the sky thoughtfully. “Are you sure nothing is wrong?”  
“Yeah. I’m fine,” Percy falsely reassured her.

He wasn’t fine, and he didn’t want anyone to know that. He didn’t want them to have one more thing to worry about. “Well, it’s almost dinner time. Let’s go,” Annabeth said.  
“Race you,” Percy started to run, Annabeth on his tail. 

He got to the dining pavilion, somehow losing to his girlfriend. She smirked triumphantly. “Maybe next time, Seaweed Brain,” she teased. He didn’t really care if he won or lost against her. 

He wanted to tell Annabeth about how depressed he’s been feeling lately, and how he isn’t fine, and how he needs help, but he couldn’t muster the courage to do so. He really wished Hazel or Frank were here. 

Percy got his food and stayed quieter than usual. Jason and Nico tried asking him what was wrong, but he would always shrug it off. He listened to the mixture of voices in the pavilion, all chatting at once. Everyone seemed... happy. Like there wasn’t a care in the world. Like they were normal people, not demigods. Like they could start a new life and forget about their worries. 

Percy wanted to believe he could do the same, but he couldn’t forget the pain in his mother’s face when he told her Lorelei ran away. The grief knowing her only daughter is gone, probably dead. The promises he made and broke.

He glanced over at Nico, and remembered Bianca, and how he promised to protect her. No, he couldn’t think about it. He couldn’t think about how Nico turned dark and sad, all because of him. 

All because he couldn’t keep his promise. 

He failed to do one job, and that was protect Bianca. He really was broken. He thought when he got rid of Gabe, his life would go uphill. But those memories were still there and fresh, and he failed to tell anyone about it. He offered some of his food and said a small prayer to Poseidon. 

“Please help me,” was all he said. He walked back to his seat and ate quietly. After dinner was always the songs at the campfire. The fire reflected the mood of the campers, which didn’t help Percy’s case, because he was not feeling very bright. He wanted to escape and run. He wanted to sit on his cabin and be ALONE. 

He stayed, not wanting to reveal his pain. It was hard to imagine how far he’d come in the past year. Maybe his mind was on other things. Now he had all the time in the world, and he seemed stressed all the time.

Okay, not all the time, but frequently. 

When it was done, Percy walked back to his cabin. He crashed into his bed, staring into space, when someone knocked on the door. “Come in,” he sighed. Annabeth opened the door slowly, creeping into the cabin. “Hi, Annabeth,” Percy said, without his usual enthusiasm.

Annabeth sat next to him, her face full of concern. “Percy, what’s wrong? You haven’t been your usual self,” Annabeth said. Finally, Percy just let it go. He was sick of bottling up his feelings. “You’re right, I haven’t been my usual self. I don’t know what’s wrong. Ever since we’ve defeated Gaea, I’ve been depressed and stressed all the time and I don’t know why. There are these apparitions... I don’t know what’s happening, Annabeth,” Percy let out everything.

“Oh Percy...” Annabeth whispered. He didn’t cry, that was weak, but he did feel like everything was hopeless. He was prepared for the whole ‘Why didn’t you tell me’ spiel. Instead, Annabeth said, “You know I’m always here for you, right?” Percy nodded. 

Annabeth embraced him in a hug. “I don’t know what to do,” Percy mumbled.  
“It’s okay to feel clueless sometimes.”  
“Coming from an Athena child,” Percy pointed out.  
“Well I’m supposed to be the smart one,” Annabeth smirked.  
“True,” Percy felt better talking to Annabeth. “What’s bothering you?” Annabeth asked.

“Well, when I was little, to about when I was 12, I had my mom and my step-father, Gabe. He was really mean to my mom, and verbally abusive. He would always call me names, and he was physically abusive, too. Mom turned him to stone, but he still ‘haunts’ me in a way,” Percy explained.  
“I get why you wanted to keep that from us,” Annabeth said.  
“Why do you have to be so understanding?” Percy teased.  
“It’s what I’m here for.”

“Why are you crying?” Percy just noticed Annabeth’s silent tears. “I’m worried for you, Seaweed Brain.” His heart warmed that Annabeth cared so much about him. He avoided the subject of his twin sister. It was too weird already.

“Anything else?” Annabeth asked after a minute.  
“No. I’ve just been really stressed,” Percy confirmed. “Thanks for coming, though. I don’t know how long I would have lasted with my emotions so bottled up.” Percy kissed her. “Just know that I’m always here for you,” Annabeth said. She said goodbye, and left his cabin, sneaking back to hers. Percy went to bed that night knowing how lucky he was to have people who cared.

Ending Notes: Don’t worry! It will be better! Sorry for making Perch sad and depressed, but I wanted to do something a little more different. I promise there will not be this many notes next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I have a lot of time on my hands because of Quarantine, so... I will be updating frequently. Thanks for the comments, I like improving my work, and I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE PARAGRAPH THING. I don’t want you guys to have trouble reading it, and this little pit of guilt in my stomach is building... I’m sorry, guys. Thanks for addressing the issue, though. I’m done talking.

Chapter 2   
Percy’s PoV 

Now he really wished Frank and Hazel were there. He needed someone who knew about these strange apparitions. The same girl with blonde hair and olive eyes appeared in front of him, a lot. He wanted to say “What are you doing?” But he knew the girl wouldn’t hear him. 

It was weird, because whenever she appeared, she would say something vague, like “Soon.” 

Soon? Soon what? Soon he’ll get a blue milkshake? Soon he’ll have to fight a monster? It was starting to really annoy him.

Whenever she appeared, it was usually in front of his friends, too. He glared at the apparition, hoping his friends didn’t notice. “What are you glaring at?” Piper asked. 

Of course they noticed.

“Umm, nothing,” he tried. “It wasn’t nothing,” Leo said. “What do you want me to say?” Percy rolled his eyes. “Guys just let it go,” Annabeth said. Thank the gods she was here. She probably didn’t even know what was going on. He glanced at her to say ‘thank you.’ She nodded in return.

They were at the sword-fighting arena, and doing pretty normal things, as far as normal goes for a demigod. 

A crowd gathered to see who would win between Percy and Jason. “I’m not sure this is a good idea,” Piper said. “Yeah. I don’t want to take care of a ticked off Percy or Jason,” Will Solace said from the sidelines. “Then why are you here?” Piper turned toward him, clearly annoyed. 

Percy thought this was a good way to take his mind off of the strange apparitions. 

Right before he lifted his sword, the girl appeared.

Of course she was here. 

“What do you want?!” Percy yelled. The apparition waved, and disappeared. She was the single-handedly most annoying thing ever, and that’s saying a lot because the dracaena were pretty darn annoying. “What’s wrong?” Jason asked.  
“Nothing,” Percy lied. He knew his friends suspected something, but wouldn’t push him. He appreciated that. He was going to tell them, just not yet. When he was ready. “LET’S GO, CUPCAKES!” Coach Hedge yelled.   
“Not helping!” Jason called back. Percy easily beat him, and by the end, all outdoor activities had to be cancelled due to an oncoming thunderstorm. Percy knew it wasn’t him or Jason, and he was determined to figure out who it was. He could handle a little rain. He sat at the edge of the lake, and the bubbles started. “Is anyone under there?” he asked cautiously. The surface tension of the water broke, and a girl popped out. “Hello, Percy.”

“Who..?” Was all Percy managed to say. “You might not remember me,” she sighed sadly.   
“Lorelei?” Percy was shocked. It was the girl in the apparitions. His twin sister. “You do remember!” She exclaimed.   
“You’re so... big,” Percy remarked, in awe of how she had grown taller than him. “Have you seen mom yet?” She shook her head sadly. “I’m afraid mom won’t be able to see me for a while. I’m dangerous, Percy. You have to understand that,” Lorelei looked at her hands with hate. “How? We’re both children of Poseidon,” Percy said.   
“It’s more than that.” 

Percy was confused. How? “What do you mean?”   
“I was... blessed... by Hecate. Given the gift of element control,” Lorelei said slowly and carefully.   
“Element control?”   
“At the snap of my fingers, the world could burst into flames.” To probe her point, she summoned a small flame in the palm of her hand. It danced around her fingers and licked at her skin. “But how?” Percy asked.  
“Like I said, I was blessed by Hecate.” The flame flickered out.   
“Wait. So you can control the elements? That’s awesome!”  
“No, it’s not. And I’m not here to mess around. I have to tell you something important.” 

“Okay. What is it?”  
“Remember Gabe?”  
“What about him?” Percy prepared for the worst, but nothing could prepare him for the bombshell Lorelei was about to drop. 

“Someone on Olympus has resurrected him from stone, and he is out on a hunt for revenge. To find you,” Lorelei said gravely.  
“But he can’t be...”  
“He is. I’m assuming it was Hera, because she ruins everything.”  
“Makes sense. She wiped my memory a few months back,” Percy agreed. 

He wasn’t scared, but he was ticked. Of course it was Hera’s doing! “I know. I saw you with the wolves,” Lorelei said.  
“How...?”   
“Me and my army travel many places. I wanted to see your progress,” she explained. Percy heard the sound of footsteps over the rain. “I have to go. Bye, Percy!” Lorelei waved, and sank back into the water. Just then, Calypso walked up to Percy. “We have some guests who want to see you,” she said, then jogged off. 

Things were awkward between them, also considering he was Valdez’s girlfriend. “Guests?” Percy followed Calypso through the rain. Why would they want to see him now? It was pouring outside, and you could barely see 6 feet away. 

He was lucky he was basically waterproof, and didn’t get wet. The others weren’t so blessed. They were dripping water. He saw three people, Reyna, Frank, and Hazel. 

“What’s up?” he asked them.   
“There’s some urgent business,” Reyna said.  
“Can we go indoors?” Frank complained.  
“Yeah. Let’s go to the Big House.” Percy led them inside, and gave them towels. “What’s the issue?” He sat down with them.

“We’ve been having strange activities at New Rome,” Reyna started.  
“A girl with blonde hair keeps showing up, and when she leaves, a storm usually follows,” Frank continued.   
“We can’t attack her. She’d fly and control lightning like Jason, but controlled water, too. It’s weird. We thought you might know something about her,” Reyna finished, looking pointedly at Percy. 

A pit in his gut dug deep. He had a pretty good idea of who this was. Instead, he said, “I don’t know. She hasn’t appeared here.” It was a white lie, but what was he supposed to say? That they tried to kill his sister?

“Oh, okay. We’ll be in our way, then.” Reyna got up. So they came all that way for a question? “You are welcome to stay the night,” Percy offered.   
“Please, Reyna? It would be a waste of time to come here, then,” Hazel said.  
“Fine. One night,” Reyna relented. Percy led them outside, when lightning struck the ground in front of them. The thunder clapped in their ears. A girl—Lorelei— walked in front of them. “What an entrance,” Percy muttered sarcastically.  
“It’s her!” Hazel gasped.  
“Percy?” Reyna said skeptically.  
“I might have a few things to explain.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Meet Lorelei, my twin sister.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lorelei’s PoV

“Your what?!” one girl shouted. Lorelei crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Percy, who looked very suspicious. 

“What’s this about?” She asked Percy.  
“Ummmm, Frank, Reyna, Hazel, meet Lorelei. Lorelei, meet Frank, Hazel, and Reyna. Don’t anger them,” Percy added, which confused Lorelei. 

Now, don’t take this the wrong way. She was glad to see Percy and actually talk to him, but she wanted to do it privately. “Hold up. Lorelei is your twin sister?” The Chinese dude asked.  
“I’m older than him by—“ Lorelei started.  
“Yep. We’re twins,” Percy shot her a look that said SHUT UP. 

Lorelei glared at him.

“Okay. So you’re Frank and your Reyna, and your Hazel?” Lorelei clarified, pointing to each of them. They nodded, Reyna expressionless. “Percy, why is she so emotionless?” Lorelei hissed in Percy’s ear. She was taller than him by half an inch, but she also was older than him by two minutes.

“That’s when you know you’ve ticked off Reyna,” Percy said helpfully.   
“Wonderful,” she muttered sarcastically. Reyna never took her eyes off Lorelei.

“Why are you attacking our camp?” She asked, her voice steely.  
“You were attacking me first!” Lorelei pointed out.  
“After you came!”  
“I was looking for Percy!”   
“Then why did you cause a storm after you left?”

Darn it.

Lorelei forgot about her curse.

“That wasn’t me!” She said.  
“Oh really?” Reyna crossed her arms.  
“I swear on the Styx river!” Lorelei promised.

It was dangerous, but she swore it.

“Then who was it?”   
“Well, there’s this guy whose after me, and he knows black magic. He can control minds and stuff. He controls my friends unexpectedly, but mainly he has one guy on his team who tries stalking me. My point is he sabotaged me. And we will keep doing that until he dies, he swore it on the Styx,” Lorelei explained.

They all looked shocked.

“Then why are you here?” Hazel asked.   
“It’s more Percy’s problem,” Lorelei replied.  
“It’s our problem, too, then,” Frank said.  
“Just tell them,” Percy sighed.

Lorelei explained everything.

“Wait, so you’re from New York?”  
“Yeah, where did you think I was from?”  
“Not New York.” Lorelei rolled her eyes. “GUYS. Who cares where Percy is from? I’m here to help. I got some girls who are perfect for the type of training you need to get rid of Gabe. Mercenary, assassin, saboteur; almost any kind of training. They’ve been in the league since they were 8,” Lorelei made an owl screech, and her best friends ran up to them after a few minutes, soaked from the rain, which was still beating down hard.

“Great. More scary women,” Percy muttered.   
“This is Abigail, Adria, Samantha, Kira, Nora, and Wren,” Lorelei pointed to each of them in turn.   
“Are they—“  
“Yes, they are demigods. Sam and Abigail are Roman. Kira, Adria, and I are Greek. We’ve figured out Nora and Wren are Norse,” Lorelei explained.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Like Thor?” Frank asked.  
“Yes, like Thor,” Wren sighed. She got that a lot.  
“Except she’s the daughter of Thor’s brother!” Nora exclaimed.  
“Loki is NOT Thor’s brother! That’s a movie stereotype!”

“GUYS! Just help them,” Lorelei was used to the bickering, but she kind of enjoyed it. It was funny to listen to all the stupid, pointless things they argued about. Wren nodded, and glanced around. 

“Okay let’s do some assassin work!” Adria suggested.   
“On obnoxious children!” Kira added hopefully.  
“We will not be dismembering children,” Lorelei said. There was a chorus of ‘awww’s from all of them except Sam. 

“Are they like this all the time?” Hazel asked quietly, glancing at Lorelei’s psychotic friends.  
“You’ll get used to it,” Lorelei reassured her. She turned to the group of six. “Just show them how to fight and stuff. Like ninjas or something,” Lorelei assigned them to separate things. She pulled Percy aside for a minute.

“Look, Percy, I know you can fight well. But you need our help. I might be able to convince our army to help you fight. Trust me, it won’t be just Gabe you have to stop. I’ve confirmed Hera is bringing up her own army of dragons and monsters, and even getting some of the Norse gods to side with her. This won’t be easy. You need to learn how to sabotage and strategize, because this time you can’t win using strength. We have to use our minds this time.” Percy nodded.   
“Well, if you need my brain, you screwed. I have less brain cells than a baby bird,” Percy said sarcastically.

“Now is not the time to be snarky,” Lorelei sighed. “Look, I don’t know who’s on our side—“  
“Washington.”  
“No. We won’t be able to get the Norse gods involved, but I know dad will want to help us.”   
“Duh,” Percy said. Lorelei sighed. He was impossible. 

“It’s dinner time. I’m hungry, and I’m eating.” Percy and Lorelei went to get dinner. Considering their day, this was pretty normal. They made their sacrifices and blah blah blah, when a girl with curly blonde hair approached Lorelei.

Oh gods, Lorelei thought.

“Are you new? I’ve never seen you before,” she said, examining Lorelei like she was a test rat or something. “Umm, I’m from the Hermes cabin. I was recently on a quest,” Lorelei lied. She was never good at lying.   
“I would have known. So you’re telling me you were on a quest for nine months?” 

She knew.

Suddenly, the girl had a knife to Lorelei’s throat. “I know you are new. Never lie to my face again,” she hissed.   
“Annabeth! What are you doing?” Percy called, laughing a little.   
“Stranger in the camp!” The girl called back. Percy jogged over, and lightly tugged Annabeth off of Lorelei. 

“That’s not any stranger, that’s Lorelei, my sister,” Percy explained.   
“What? You have a sister?”  
“Looks like Annabeth doesn’t know everything.” Annabeth glared at Percy, who was laughing. “Awkward,” Lorelei muttered, then slowly back away from them. 

Percy seemed to notice, and grabbed her wrist. “This is Annabeth, my girlfriend,” he explained.  
“She tried to kill me,” Lorelei said simply.   
“She’s like that.”  
“Percy, you never told me you had a sister,” Annabeth said.  
“Well, I thought she was dead.” Percy flinched when Lorelei crossed her arms. “Sorry?” He seemed to say it to both of them. “Well clearly she’s not dead, and you failed to tell me that.”  
“Sorry!”   
“Please stop,” Lorelei said quietly. They continued their argument for a minute. 

“Quit arguing like an old married couple!” Lorelei finally shouted. Both of them blushed. “I win.” Lorelei stormed off to find her friends. Maybe she could train with them.

All she knew was that they were running out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter! I am giving credit to a friend of mine (I won’t say names) who helped me with the plot idea, so thank you so so so much! Like I said, because of this freaking pandemic, I have all the time in the world to write. I also have writers block, which does not mix well with my situation. I will also say that the 6 new characters are not going to be main characters. I needed to introduce them for... reasons. Anyway, open for suggestions! Lots of love,  
> DD


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys...

This isn’t a chapter.

I’m getting a new laptop and I have to log out of my account.

I’m really really really sorry.

Hopefully I can save this story, but if not, it is open for taking. 

I am getting another account, and I will be getting a new account on Fanfiction.net.

My user is MagicOfArt on Ao3 and 1depressedfangirl on Fanfiction.net. I’m a depressed person lol.

I’m really sorry. 

I enjoyed writing this, and I wish I could continue it. 

Like I said, if you liked this, you can continue writing it or use it for your own stories.

I feel so bad.

God bless you all.

Have an amazing day.

Lots of love,

DD


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys...

This isn’t a chapter.

I’m getting a new laptop and I have to log out of my account.

I’m really really really sorry.

Hopefully I can save this story, but if not, it is open for taking. 

I am getting another account, and I will be getting a new account on Fanfiction.net.

My user is MagicOfArt on both.

I’m really sorry. 

I enjoyed writing this, and I wish I could continue it. 

Like I said, if you liked this, feel free to continue it, or use it for your own stories.

*Sigh* I feel so bad.

Please forgive me.

God bless you.

Have an amazing day.

Lots of love,

DD


End file.
